king_julien_xiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Who Da King?
The Theme song for All Hail King Julien is played in Seasons 1 & 2 Lyrics here we go on our newest thing as we can handle it on our own we”ll go to our date or maybe if we could get married oh yeah we”re throw our new parties freaking out of our life is a wonderful sight I fall in love with the king who’s da Queen queen Roslynn I’m the one who could be Your wife and then you”ll Get married Who's da king? king juilen he and I would get down for the get up Everybody will be invited to the party with the king he and I would get married Everybody party with King Who? King Julien! King Who? King Julien! Tonight will be forever Let's do King Julien Style! ROOF! (slow-motion dance music plays, then speeds up) Woah! Woah-oh! Y'all, tell me, who's da king? Woah! Woah-oh! All Hail King Julien! you“re my friend and when I’m the queen yes I am the one who Could be your fans If you do what I feel Like it’s my lifestyle who’s the queen I am You are my king or maybe if you could say to me will you Marry me whoa whoa Yeah you’re my boyfriend Oh yeah it’s all we come At least you would like To set them all of our Romance is a very nice to hear about our plan is You will be the one who Need to come along with me or We’ll throw our parites who“s the Queen I am the one who could let me to Find the way before you met King Alex of the new York and then You’ll know it all Of our date START: Everybody will be invited to the party Every-everybody party! Everybody party! Every-everybody party! Woah! Woah-oh! (Everybody party!) Woah! (Every-everybody) PARTY! VERSE 1: Who's Da King, that r Makes ya body, pop-pop? Who's Da King, that makes you GO? We're not stopping, never, NO! Who's Da King, that makes you move? Who's Da one, that boom-boom? Party-party, rain or shine. Who's Da King, that keeps it fly? PRE-CHORUS 1: we are here to throw our new parties PARTY! FIRST CHORUS: Who's Da King? King Julien! Who's Da King? King Julien! Get down for the get down. Everybody party with King who? King Julien! King who? King Julien! Tonight will be forever. E-e-e-e-ever. VERSE 2: Who's Da King, that drops it low? Makes you stop, on the dance floor? Throw you hands up, to the clouds. Party loud, less talking now. Who's Da King, that lives it up? Make you shake, and move ya butt? Who's Da one, that makes it crazy? Life's a party. PRE-CHORUS 2: We gonna dance, dance, dance! Come rocking with me! We gonna move, move, move! Let's get it crazy! I wanna fly, fly, fly, fly! Feeling so free! we wanna- Jumping over to the mountain having Fun in a smile that I’m the one who could tell you FIRST CHORUS SECOND CHORUS: Woah! Woah-oh! You tell us why we could believe in you would be with me Woah! Woah-oh! who”s da Queen whoa whoa -oh Who's Da King? Woah! Woah-oh! King who? Woah! BRIDGE: Let's do it, Queen roslynn and be with Juilen (Slow-motion music) hurry up to the second of day PRE-CHORUS 3: We gonna dance to the beat dance to the beat and when you“ll be my husband or I’ll dance With you We“re here to make it crazy did we forget what we could do anything Feeling fighterend of the things that we don’t know we wanna dance to the spotlight ROOF!) dance to the light or we“ll get married or you can handle it on our own Let's get to open the gate or we“ll stay together FIRST CHORUS (Instrumental) Queen Roslynn and be with the king juilen or we’ll get married Tonight you and me having Fun in a smile that I’m here With you (Insturmental) King Who? queen who queen Roslynn King Julien! queen who queen roslynn King Who? Queen who queen roslynn We”re getting married and Then we will Do what we feel Tonight will be forever. E-e-e-e-ever. THIRD CHORUS: Woah! Woah-oh! Yo, tell me, Who's Da King? Woah! Woah-oh! Tell me, Who's Da King? Woah! Woah-oh! Y'all, tell me, Who's Da King? Woah! Woah-oh! ALL HAIL Queen Roslynn and King juilen you are my husband when I”m the queen will be with you Ending Lyrics We gotta party like this moment will last forever We gotta party like our life has just begun I feels magnificent, oh! I feels magnificent, oh! Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3